


【凯狼】白夜魔

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 百变狼狼系列一
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt of Rivia, 凯狼, 艾斯凯尔/杰洛特





	【凯狼】白夜魔

“呃……”

杰洛特发出一声长长的呻吟，无视了头顶和双腿的明显异样，继续赖在床上。

最近他早上都是这么过的，完全打破了早睡早起的生物钟。

自从那日的三人探戈，他时不时就会、应该说每天都会收到新的诅咒，无伤大雅，但是总会给他带来不一而足的困扰。

有时候，杰洛特怀疑她们只是单纯的想看他出糗，并以此为乐。

昨天，他的一身皮肤都变成半透明的宝蓝色，活像一只蓝精灵；前天，他突兀回到了少年时，约莫十五六的年纪，不过只是变了外形，法印和力量并没有受到影响；大前天，他……

好了，该接受现实了，看看今天他变成了什么样……嗯？

杰洛特一低头，看到腰部以下都覆盖着白色的细长毛，身后有条洁白的细长尾巴，无毛，尾端尖尖的，再往下就是灰黑的蹄子，是少见的白色男夜魔呢，很美————如果这不是他自己的话，杰洛特会这么说的。

虽然是羊蹄，但这配色总能让杰洛特想起那只独角兽，不用想，今天的咒肯定是叶奈法的杰作。

杰洛特往头上一摸，还好，有两只角。

试探着下了床，出乎意料的，杰洛特走起路来还挺顺畅，就像他本来就长了一双羊蹄一样。

摇尾巴的感觉……其实没什么感觉，就像是抬胳膊一样，可以随意动作，杰洛特卷起尾巴，箭头形状的尾巴尖在手背戳了戳，不甚锋利，但使点劲儿可以划伤人。

坐到镜子前，杰洛特俯身前探，观察了一下自己的角，顺着头顶向后弯曲，尾端上翘，有道道规则的环形纹路，乍一看是纯黑，换个角度能看见并不明显的暗金色泽。

把注意力从角上移开，杰洛特发现他的脸上也有不少变化，皮肤细嫩，下巴上的青黑胡茬都不见了，光洁的像雷索的头顶，不，比那还光滑。

杰洛特试着捏了捏自己的脸，手感还不错。这一捏，杰洛特注意到了手上的变化，皮肤也嫩了，估计全身都差不多，比较明显的是指甲，长了些，从掌心刚好能看见的长度。

屈指活动一番，又试着虚握住剑柄，杰洛特有点想修修指甲，这影响握剑了，光着手容易被掀翻指甲，戴手套会磨损指尖部分，宗师狼修补很贵的。

而且还可能破坏这个诅咒，谁知道这是不是诅咒的一部分，万一出了点别的变化，比如真的把他变成女夜魔……

算了，忍一天吧。

不管他接不接受，现实也就是这样了，他能怎么办，只能在心里铭刻下‘绝对不要惹女术士’的教条。

杰洛特打开衣柜，略过旁边丹德里恩听说他的事迹特意给他准备的各式稀奇古怪的衣服，搜寻一番，只拿了一条浅色围巾围在腰间，上身还是原先的衬衫。

不是杰洛特不想穿裤子，只是被毛的地方敏感的很，要不是家里还有猎魔人和不少仆人，他还想直接不穿的。

刚换好‘裙子’，兰伯特就敲门进来了。

“狼仔，你今天有没有变成一匹小狼……哇哦”  
“不管你想说什么，别说”  
“女夜魔？”  
“我可不会变性”  
“男夜魔？这对角看起来可真酷，艾斯凯尔一定爱死它们了！”

白鸦园不小，但相对于凯尔莫罕来说差远了，这点距离对猎魔人就像贴着耳朵讲话一样，艾斯凯尔闻声而来，一眼就看到了那对角。

“艾斯凯尔？艾斯凯尔？”

兰伯特在艾斯凯尔眼前挥了挥手，对方半点反应都没给他，直勾勾的盯着杰洛特。

“杰洛特，你现在很漂亮。”  
“我现在……”

杰洛特小幅度晃了晃头，侧过头避开了兰伯特和艾斯凯尔。

“我现在可能有了夜魔的部分特性，你们身上的怪物血腥味太冲了”  
“你杀的怪物可比我们多多了”  
“谁知道呢，跟你闻不到自己身上的臭味一个原理吧”  
“谁臭？谁臭？我刚洗完澡！”

说着，兰伯特把手往杰洛特眼前一伸，握剑的右手、握着匕首割头的右手。

这扑鼻的同类血腥味熏的杰洛特直接战术后仰，同时抓住了兰伯特得寸进尺的右手。

肌肤接触那一瞬，杰洛特不由自主的打了个颤，陌生又熟悉的酥麻感自相连处绽放，迅速蔓延及全身。

不算厚实的印花围巾是掩盖不住某些变化的。

“狼夜魔，真是新奇的体验，来吧狼仔。”

兰伯特得寸进尺的往前伸了伸手，直到杰洛特退倒在床上，这才收回手去拽自己的扣子。

但是有人快他一步，兰伯特刚解开第一颗扣子，身后就传来护甲撞击声，一转头，艾斯凯尔已经把护甲解下来了，身上就剩一件白衬衫。

“艾斯凯尔，你不是喜欢有角的女人吗？” 

兰伯特在女人字眼上提高了一个调。

“兰伯特，我想和杰洛特独处”  
“嘿！你们休想不带我”

躺在床上的杰洛特已经扯掉了碍事的围巾，已经有些迫不及待的开始纾解，夜魔的特性让他今日的欲望格外的强，这两个人却还在争执。

他真正身临其境了才明白为什么来者不拒的女夜魔会抗拒猎魔人，这股血腥味确实难以忍受，说来也怪，艾斯凯尔身上的味道比起兰伯特轻了不少，明明他杀的怪物也不少。

为了减少这些不必要的困扰，杰洛特直接叫离了兰伯特，并且催促艾斯凯尔别让他多等。

今天，杰洛特用他们呆在床上的这数个小时证实了女夜魔的身体的的确确有种令人发狂的魔力，不论是对他人，还是自己。

零点一到，诅咒如期消退，从这狂乱的欲望中抽离的两人叠在一起，喘息着，享受余韵。

“艾斯凯尔”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道你抓着我的角的时候，扯掉了多少头发吗”

艾斯凯尔闻言看向了自己的右手，上面还缠着数根罪证，他身上也黏着不少。

“抱歉”

艾斯凯尔抬起胳膊，轻轻替杰洛特按摩头皮。杰洛特沉浸在这极致快感后的平静舒适中，沉沉睡去。

按动的手也渐渐停下了，搂着身前的人，一同进入梦乡。

第二天一睁眼，艾斯凯尔看见自己抱着一头羊角魔，要不是脑子转的快想起这是杰洛特，一个阿尔德就放出去了。

绕是如此，艾斯凯尔也吓的一激灵，他喜欢角，但不是这个角！！！

“哈”

眼前的羊角魔化作漫天光点消散，显露出内里的真凶，是杰洛特，原本的杰洛特。

“这不好笑，杰洛特”

艾斯凯尔长长叹了口气，扯过被子盖在腰间。

“嗯哼 看来捉弄他人确实会愉悦自己，猜猜看，我今天是什么身份”


End file.
